


Ion Cutting Room Floor 2

by Sunhawk16



Series: Cutting Room Floor [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Posted June16, 2012 in LJ.  This is total NOT canon and part of the 'Cutting Room Floor' set.  NOT Canon... did I mention that?





	Ion Cutting Room Floor 2

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June16, 2012 in LJ. This is total NOT canon and part of the 'Cutting Room Floor' set. NOT Canon... did I mention that?

‘Wait… Howard, you haven’t been away from the main Sweeper base since the war. There is no way you have ever met that dog; it can’t be that old.’

‘It… that’s funny.’

‘Well, I’m not really sure. I think it’s a she. Coquette sounds like a girly name to me, but what do I know about French?’

‘You know about two dozen swear words in French, I remember that part…’

‘And Spanish, and Russian, and Swahili, and German, and…’

'I get it, kid… I helped raise you, remember? The point is, ‘it’ is very apt when it comes to Aleyah’s precious pooch.’

‘Well, I assume whatever it was, it’s been fixed… ‘

‘Not that kind of apt. Let us just say I gave that dog to Aleyah probably… twenty years ago now.‘

…

‘Well ‘gave’ probably isn’t exactly accurate. It was more like a commission.'

…

‘And it’s been more like twenty-five years, now that I really think about it. Man, where does the time go?’

…

‘Ok, kid… close your mouth, I’ve got a fly problem in this rickety old place.’

‘Wait… are you saying… What ARE you saying? Because you can’t be saying what I think you’re saying.’

‘Depends on what you think I’m saying, I guess.’

‘That dog… That DAMN pissed-all-over-my-house dog, isn’t… real?’

‘It’s as real as real can be… it’s just not what it appears to be.’

‘But what IS it? Some kind of cyborg construct?’ Mutant alien clone? What??’

‘Now kid… that would be telling.’

‘I am going to kick your ass, old man.’

'I'm still not tellin'.'


End file.
